This invention is directed toward a stone cutting device. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable stone cutting device.
When workers need to dispose of old stones or block many methods are used in accomplishing this feat. For example, saws or chisels may be used in order to crack or cut the stones or blocks into multiple pieces. While effective this is a time consuming process and oftentimes can result in injuries to an individual's hands and fingers. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved manner in which stones and blocks are cut.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulically actuated stone cutting device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe and efficient manner to cut blocks and stones.
These and other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.